


in a moment of fractured time

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a contact number in his address book that he's never deleted, that he could never bring himself to delete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a moment of fractured time

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'intoxicated' by the cab.

There's a contact number in his address book that he's never deleted, that he could never bring himself to delete. 

Hatori doesn't expect any incoming calls from it ever again, and with Mayu by his side, that's beginning to feel... okay. 

Until.

 

 

He's knee-deep in work, which explains why he doesn't even glance at the screen when his cellphone rings, just answers it absent-mindedly. "Hello?"

_"Hatori."_

The earth stops spinning on its axis and it's as if time itself goes still. The pulse of blood thumps in his ears and he can't see, he can't breathe, he can't think. It's a voice. It's a familiar voice. Too familiar.

"Kana?"

She sounds distant, as if she's speaking from beyond, somewhere he can't touch. _"I remember everything."_

The phone clatters to the floor and lands with a thud; finality. 

 

 

Mayu finds him sitting on the plush sofa in his office holding a mug of steaming tea in his hands. His eyes don't meet hers.

"Kana called."

The air around her shifts. "Oh."

She reaches out to touch him, her fingers skimming his hand lightly. 

There's a lingering spark.

The world shatters.  


End file.
